1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arc-preventing apparatus for separate cord-type hair dryer. Concretely, the present invention relates to an arc-preventing apparatus to prevent a hair dryer or humans from being damaged by an arc, which is occurred every time when a male connector formed at one end of a separate-type power source cord is disconnected to a female connector installed in a main body of the hair dryer under a load condition.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Generally, some electronic products such as a hair dryer consume more power and need a power source cord separated from a main body. There is a problem that an arc may be occurred in contacting points between a power connector of the power source cord (for example, a male connector) in which initial inrush current is immediately generated and a connector of the main body (for example, a female connector). The arc may be occurred because the power is supplied to the power supply circuit of the dryer at the moment the power connector is connected to the connector of the main body.
The arc depends upon load current, supply voltage, separation speed, characteristics of load (resistive, inductive and capacitive load), and so on.
Even if a rated current is supplied and the supplied current is cut off slowly, the arc may be occurred when the connectors are disconnected under a load condition, and the hair dryer or humans can be damaged by the arc.